Juegos del destino
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Te apuesto a que no puedes enamorarla".  Tu jugada se volteo en tu contra y ahora no podrás hacer nada… muy pronto ella… su corazón… ya no te pertenecerá porque… tu mismo la pusiste en brazos de otro.
1. Molestia

.

* * *

.

_**Género**: (Drama, romance)_

_._

_**Clasificación**: (+18)_

_._

_**Advertencia**: (Lemon, lime, lenguaje obsceno, violencia, etc.)_

_._

_**Diclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece_

_._

_**Resumen**: "Te apuesto a que no puedes enamorarla". Tu jugada se volteo en tu contra y ahora no podrás hacer nada… muy pronto ella… su corazón… ya no te pertenecerá porque… tu mismo la pusiste en brazos de otro._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_***Prologo***_

.

* * *

.

_**El**_ siempre fue una persona fría con un carácter difícil de conllevar, _**nunca**_ demostraba ningún tipo de afecto por las personas a su alrededor además de su familia.

Se mostraba _**carente**_ de sentimientos pues estos eran una _**debilidad**_, pero, a pesar de todo _**siempre**_ hubo una persona que lo acompaño, que lo quiso aun con su constante rechazo

Una persona que realmente lo _**amo**_, no por su dinero, tampoco por su físico, simplemente aquello nació de la admiración que en un principio sintió.

.

Una _**molestia**_ para el

.

Harto de ella hizo lo que según el traería _**tranquilidad**_ a su vida

.

.

_**Una apuesta**_

"_Te apuesto a que no la enamoras"_

.

_**¿Obtuviste lo que quisiste?**_

_No_

.

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Porque verla con otro, observar como su sonrisa ahora es dedicada a él,… como se alejaba de mí es algo que me provoca un vacío… siento que algo falta._

.

_**¿Qué será?**_

_No lo sé pero… es algo que ya no quiero poner en juego_

.

.

Tu jugada se volteo en tu _**contra**_ y ahora no podrás hacer nada… muy pronto ella… su corazón… ya no te _**pertenecerá**_ porque… tu mismo la pusiste en brazos de _**otro**_.

.

.

* * *

_._

_**Juegos del destino**_

.

* * *

.

_***Capitulo 1***_

_._

* * *

"_**Molestia**__**"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

**C**erro de un portazo la puerta de su casa, bufo molesto y se encamino rápidamente metiendo sus manos hechas puños en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Su rostro se encontraba serio, imperturbable pero en su mirada oscura se podía notar su estado de ánimo

Estaba furioso

Odiaba que su madre le insinuara con _**indirectas**_, si es que eso era porque para serlas eran demasiado directas, que le gustaría que Sakura fuera su nuera

Maldita sea, estaba loca, ella _**jamás**_ seria su novia ni cada por el estilo, joder, Sakura solamente era una de esas chicas estúpidas que besaban el suelo por el que pasaba, de esas que decía amarlo sin siquiera conocerlo

Sakura era una de esas chicas que solamente miraban su físico, suspiro frustrado.

.

-**Sasuke-kun**.- sus hombros se tensaron al oír la voz de la molestia, siguió caminando sin detenerse

Oyó los pasos tras él pero aquello lo ignoro, mierda, es que no se daba cuenta que la _**despreciaba**_, acaso no eran suficientes sus tratos para que ella notara que él lo único que quería era que se alejara

No aparto su mirada del camino cuando ella lo alcanzo y se puso a su lado, no tenía la intención de siquiera verla.

.

-**Sasuke-kun… ¿tienes algo?**- le pregunto Sakura preocupada, lo observo fijamente algo lo tenía molesto… lo sentía.

.

-**Hn**.- expreso él ignorándola, la pelirrosa bajo la mirada prefiriendo no molestarle, siguió caminando a su lado en silencio

Ya se había acostumbrado al mutismo de Sasuke, además le gustaba sentirlo a su lado era como un analgésico para su vida

Solo él la alejaba de su realidad

El moreno la observo de reojo sin mucho interés, había algo extraño en ella, ese día como algunos otros

Bueno no la había visto los últimos dos días y no era que el siempre estuviera al pendiente de ella o algo por el estilo simplemente percibía algo extraño.

.

.

.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo

_¿Cuándo dejaría de mirarla?_

No se atrevía a confirmarlo ni mucho menos a preguntarle pero sentía su mirada sobre ella y eso la ponía nerviosa

___¿_Lo habría notado?

.

-**Yo… luego nos vemos Sasuke-kun**.- susurro y se alejo rápidamente tomando otro camino, el moreno la observo por un segundo.

Sakura tendía a ser rara

Ese día al igual que otros siempre se alejaba de él y evitaba los contactos visuales incluso había días en que no asistía al colegio como esos dos últimos

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino tranquilamente después de todo… eso a él no le importaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**aminaba con la mirada gacha, fija en el suelo que pisaba

Era mejor alejarse de el, Sasuke era muy perceptivo eso lo había aprendido en los cinco años que llevaba de conocerlo

Solamente el podría notarlo por ello era mejor mantener un poco de distancia con él

.

Suspiro, no le gustaba mucho la idea.

-**Sakura**.- dio media vuelta al oír el grito y observo a la rubia que corría hacia ella.

-**Ohayo Ino**.- saludo dulcemente, en cambio la chica le miro de mala manera.

-**Te he venido llamando desde hace una cuadra**.- dijo la ojiazul frunciendo el entrecejo

.

Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas pálidas, más de lo normal, de la pelirrosa y bajo la cabeza apenada. Siempre tenía esa manía de adentrarse demasiado en sus pensamientos y aun más si se trataba de Sasuke.

-**Yo… lo siento**.- se disculpo avergonzada.

-**Está bien… qué bueno que nos topamos de camino al colegio**.- dijo Ino con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa asintió.

-**Sakura… ¿por qué no asististe estos ultimo dos días al colegio**?- pregunto curiosa, la ojijade le dio la espalda y se encamino lentamente esperando a que la rubia ocupara un lugar a su lado.

-**Este… yo… tuve que hacer unas cosas con mí… con mi oto-san**.- susurro forzándose a sí misma una sonrisa.

-**Bien… la verdad no hubo nada interesante**.- dijo Ino haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento demasiado graciosa

Sakura río con levedad, Ino siempre le levantaba el ánimo, de una u otra forma ella le hacía sonreír

.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, algo extraño pues Ino nunca paraba de hablar, la pelirrosa desvió su mirada hacia ella y al ver la mirada de esta sobre su persona sintió nervios.

-**Sakura… hoy tienes algo raro**.- dijo mirándola curiosa, las manos de la mencionada temblaron, no podía ser que ella también lo notara.

-**No tengo nada**.- dijo con cierto temor.

-**¿Que tienes?- **insistió haciendo caso omiso a lo que le había dicho, la observo fijamente haciendo que la ojijade se pusiera más nerviosa.

-**Nada… es tu imaginación**.- le respondió Sakura tratando de sonar con seguridad, respiro profundamente calmando sus nervios un poco.

-**¿Que tienes?**- pregunto nuevamente, la pelirrosa le dio una mirada y le sonrió con toda la naturalidad posible.

-**Nada… ya te lo dije**.- sentencio con más tranquilidad… no podía dejar que se le saliera de las manos.

-**No se… a ti algo te pasa… casi siempre es así… sabes que me preocupo por ti**.- dijo observándola fijamente, había algo en su amiga… es como si Sakura ocultara algo.

-**Te lo agradezco pero no es nada… vamos hay que llegar rápido al colegio**.- dijo desviando el tema.

-**Quieres ver a Sasuke**.- afirmo Ino pícaramente haciendo que un sonrojo cubriera las mejillas pálidas de la pelirrosa.

-**Ino… yo… etto… cuando venia lo vi y lo salude**.- dijo nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de su amiga.

.

-**A ver… suéltalo Haruno**.- emitió con voz acusadora, las mejillas de Sakura tomaron un color más intenso.

.

-**No fue nada… yo solamente lo salude**.- dijo jugando con sus dedos, la ojiceleste repentinamente se puso seria.

.

-**Sakura… tu… ¿que sientes por Sasuke?**- pregunto directamente haciendo que la pelirrosa parara su andar de golpe.

.

-**Yo se que te gusta pero… a mi me parece algo mas**.- se apresuro a decir, Sakura mordió su labio inferior y ladeo el rostro hacia el lado contrario al que estaba la rubia rehuyendo de su mirada.

.

-**Yo… yo… yo no te he dicho algo**.- susurro cerrando los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros, la rubia le miro con una sonrisa, sabia que su amiga le escondía algo de ese tema… lo venia sintiendo hace mucho tiempo atrás y por fin lograría que ella se lo dijera por su propia voluntad.

-**Yo… estoy enamorada de Sasuke**.- susurro bajito cerrando los ojos fuertemente y encogiéndose aun más de hombros.

**¿QUE?**

-**No yo… es que… yo… ahh**.- balbuceo observando preocupada a su amiga.

-**Como que estas… estas… y el**.

Esperaba un "me gusta" o incluso un "lo quiero" estaba preparada para eso pero el amor… el amor era algo demasiado fuerte.

Sakura se acerco a ella y le tapo con una mano la boca parando los gritos

Sus mejillas antes sonrosadas tomaron un carmesí intenso ante las miradas de los transeúntes, mordió su labio inferior totalmente abochornada.

.

-**No se**.- susurro francamente, la rubia quito suavemente la mano de la ojijade y se quedo observándola fijamente.

.

-**Lo amas… ¿estás segura? tal vez… solo es atracción como me paso a mi**.- dijo seriamente, Sasuke era… no era malo pero el, tenía miedo de que el llegara a lastimar a Sakura.

.

-**Ino... yo en realidad lo amo**.- dijo con una dulce sonrisa, la rubia la miro y llevo su mano derecha al rostro de Sakura, aparto un mechón del cabello rosa que obstruía su mirada y lo acomodo delicadamente tras su oreja luego le devolvió la sonrisa deseando con todo su corazón que Sasuke no la hiciera sufrir.

Sakura era demasiado inocente e ingenua y ya había sufrido bastante como para que su ilusión se viera rota por él, quería creer que eso no sucedería, pero algo dentro de ella… en el fondo le decía que eso ocurriría.

.

-**Ven vamos… es tarde**.- dijo la pelirrosa con una hermosa sonrisa agarrándola de la mano, la halo levemente para que siguieran.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntraron al colegio y luego de unos segundos el timbre sonó, la rubia suspiro con fuerza habían qué tenido que correr dos cuadras enteras para llegar a tiempo, trato de regulizar su respiración mientras que Sakura le daba la espaldar.

Respiraba por la boca con algo de dificultad, trato de erguirse pero un dolor en el lado izquierdo de su abdomen hizo que una mueca se formara en su rostro.

-**Estas bien**.- pregunto Ino acercándose rápidamente a ella, recompuso su rostro y se obligo a si misma a esbozar una sonrisa irguiéndose nuevamente.

-**La verdad es que no todos los días estoy acostumbrada a correr para llegar a tiempo al colegio**.- declaro con fingida molestia, se encamino con su mejor amiga a su salón de clases, era una suerte que la primera hora les tocara Kakashi-sensei, ese profesor nunca llegaba a tiempo.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**E**l timbre del receso sonó y el profesor se despidió saliendo del salón de clases, los alumnos se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y empezaron a salir en grupos

.

Sakura se levanto de su pupitre y se acerco al de su amiga a un lado del de Sasuke.

-**Ino ¿vamos?**- pregunto con una sonrisa, la rubia asintió terminado de guardar unos libros en su maletín, Sakura volteo a un lado y se acerco al asiento del Uchiha

.

-**Sasuke-kun… ¿vendrás?** – pregunto tímidamente con una dulce sonrisa

El pelinegro dirigió su mirada a ella por un segundo y simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente, se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a la salida del aula

Aunque la molestia no le agradara en lo mas mínimo compartían amigos

.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se ensancho, agarro la mano de su amiga y siguió al moreno

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Apuesta

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

_._

_**Juegos del destino**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Apuesta**__**"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**L**o observo fijamente siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada, sonrió con levedad aun sin dejar de verlo y es que no podía… no podía quitar su mirada de él.

Sasuke era como un imán que capturaba sus orbes aun en contra de su voluntad, aunque, ella no hacía mucho por evitarlo y es que le gustaba hacerlo… se conformaba con tan solo observarlo.

.

La mirada ónix se poso en la suya por un segundo que se le hizo eterno, un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero, cuando el aparto la mirada con indiferencia y hasta cierto punto con _**desprecio**_… la magia se rompió.

Bajo la cabeza levemente ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo

Sasuke la detestaba, lo sabía y eso le lastimaba

Ver en sus ojos la forma insignificante en que el la observaba le dolía y mucho, pero aun así ella no podía dejar de amarlo porque él fue su primer amor, porque con una sola mirada suya ella podía olvidar _**todo**_ lo que vivía.

.

Levantó la mirada centrándola nuevamente en el.

Sasuke exponía con total soltura y experiencia el tema que le habían asignado, prácticamente la obligaba a escucharlo.

Su voz ronca y varonil perforaba sus oídos evitándole todo intento de distraerse con otra cosa.

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios destilaba inteligencia pues están estaban tan bien conjuntas en una oración que te obligaban a poner toda tu concentración en ello para analizarlas, _**no**_ había duda, el chico era un prodigio.

.

Lo observo sonreír con altanería al momento en que termino de exponer.

El profesor se acerco a él felicitándole y unos aplausos, mayormente femeninos, se oyeron en el salón.

Sonrió con levedad y aplaudió con menos euforia que las otras chicas pero igualmente encantada.

.

.

**C**uando lo conoció 5 años tras, lo primero que pensó fue que él era muy lindo pues su físico era indudablemente atractivo, pero no fue eso los que le gusto de él, no, era esa fuerza que el desprendía lo que le realmente obtuvo su atención.

Su nombre lo supo ese mismo día, pues en el colegio todos sabían de Sasuke Uchiha, además, casualmente les había tocado en el mismo salón.

Conforme pasaban los días y las semanas fue descubriendo la inteligencia innata que el chico poseía, era el mejor en la clase.

Aquello despertó en ella una profunda admiración que con el paso del tiempo se transformo en cariño, hasta que llego un punto en el que se convirtió en amor.

.

Muchos creerían que era su físico, pero, no, ella no solo veía en él a un joven atractivo.

Ella miraba a un chico inteligente, estudioso, serio y fuerte.

Sasuke se convirtió en su soporte, su sola presencia le bastaba y le hacía aguantar cada minuto de su vida

_¿Qué importaba su odio o su rechazo?_

Porque lo único que necesitaba era su mirada para seguir luchando y tal vez… solo tal vez algún día ella conseguiría que él ya no la mirara como una molestia.

.

Lo observo caminar hacia su asiento con un paso desinteresado.

Sonrió, algún día ella conseguiría que Sasuke no la viera como una de esas chicas que lo perseguían por su físico, porque ella… ella en realidad lo amaba.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**etió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encamino tranquilamente hacia el único lugar donde nadie le molestaría.

Ni el dichoso club de fans, ni sus amigos, ni el dobe y especialmente ni Sakura.

.

Doblo en una esquina y paso frente la biblioteca sin detenerse, no aparto su mirada del frente, hasta que una voz, demasiado escandalosa para su gusto, le detuvo.

-**Hey… teme**.- oyó, bufo con fastidio y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, observo indiferente al rubio que corría hacia él agitando la mano continuamente de un lado a otro.

.

Rodó los ojos y suspiro irritado, Naruto era tan infantil.

-**Teme… qué bueno que paraste**.- dijo el rubio deteniéndose frente a él, apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas inclinándose levemente, tratando de recuperar el aire, había buscado a Sasuke por todo el colegio.

-**Hn**.- expreso el moreno mirándole desinteresado, Naruto se irguió y le observo con una enorme sonrisa.

-**Sasuke… sabes que eres mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?**- dijo acercándose a él, se puso a su lado, le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y luego lo empujo con levedad para que emprendieran camino.

El moreno lo observo fijamente, fuera lo que fuera que le dijera Naruto sabía que de algún modo lo perjudicaría.

Naruto nunca lo llamaba por su nombre salvo lo haya metido en algún embrollo que solo le traería serios problemas o que le fuera a pedir algo y clara prueba adicional era esa frasecita "_**eres mi mejor amigo**_" definitivamente aquello era algo malo… para él.

.

-**Y sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿verdad?**- entrecerró los ojos y detuvo su paso observándole fijamente.

-**¿Qué quieres?- **pregunto directamente, el rubio cerró los ojos y llevo una mano a su nuca empezando a reír nerviosamente.

**-¿Por qué piensas que quiero pedirte algo Sasuke?… eres muy malo**.- dijo halando del cuello de su camisa pues de repentinamente esta le apretaba mucho.

-**Ve al grano Naruto ¿Qué quieres?**- le pregunto seriamente, el ojiazul bajo la mirada a sus zapatos observándolos como si fueran la cosa más importante del mundo

Debía de haber una manera de preguntárselo y que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

.

Una idea cruzo su cabeza y levanto la mirada hacia su amigo.

-**Sabes que en dos semanas es mi cumpleaños ¿cierto?**- dijo con euforia.

**-¿Y?-** pregunto Sasuke impaciente, aquello definitivamente lo perjudicaría… lo sentía.

-**Bueno como eres mi mejor amigo espero de ti un favor… lo tomare como el regalo que me tendrías que dar**.- dijo sin vacilar

-**Habla**.-ordeno seriamente.

-**Pues yo se que tus padres se irán de viaje y quería saber si me prestabas tu casa para hacer mi fiesta de cumpleaños ahí**.- dijo rápidamente sin hacer ninguna pausa, contuvo la respiración y observo a su amigo.

.

Sasuke lo miro con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, el silencio se extendió por unos segundos, tiempo que al rubio le pareció eterno pues aun aguantaba la respiración.

-**No**.- declaro dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar, Naruto soltó el aire de golpe y empezó a respirar a bocadas, observo al moreno y se le acerco corriendo

.

Se paro frente a él extendiendo sus brazos a cada lado, de forma horizontal.

-**Sasuke, por favor, no tengo donde hacer mi fiesta, por favor teme**.- suplico juntando sus manos.

El moreno le miro seriamente, era cierto que sus padres se irían de viaje a algo sobre algunos socios no estaba seguro aun y no sabía como Naruto se había dado cuenta pues estaba totalmente convencido que no se lo había comentado, pero, el punto era que no estaba tan desequilibrado como para prestarle su casa a Naruto y aun menos para hacer una fiesta.

.

Le miro fijamente por nada del mundo lo haría.

-**No**.- negó dándose media vuelta, no había nada que Naruto pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión… absolutamente nada.

.

-**Por favor teme… mi padre dice que no lo puedo hacer en casa… por favor**.- pidió, Sasuke lo ignoro y se propuso a caminar, haciendo odios sordos a lo que le dice el ojiazul.

.

.

.

Un sonido lo detuvo capturando su atención al igual que la del rubio, desvió la mirada al lugar y rodó los ojos con exasperación.

Genial, su día mejoraba considerablemente, nótese el sarcasmo.

En ese momento tenía suficiente con Naruto como para que también apareciera Sakura.

.

La pelirrosa se encontraba recogiendo un libro que se le había caído por accidente.

Levantó la cabeza al percatarse de dos miradas sobre ella, su ojos jade se toparon con unos azules.

Desvió la mirada hasta toparla con unos orbes ónix.

.

Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, presiono el cuaderno contra su pecho y se irguió en su sitio.

-**Hola Sasuke-kun**.- saludo tímidamente, el moreno simplemente desvió la mirada con desinterés y aunque aquello la entristeció, no borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

-**Hola Naruto**.- susurro dedicándole una mirada al rubio.

-**Hola Sakura-chan**.- dijo con una sonrisa saludándole con la mano.

El moreno le observo fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, al ver la forma en que miraba a Sakura.

.

Todos desviaron la mirada a las puertas de la biblioteca cuando estas se abrieron bruscamente.

-**Sakura… Sakura que te habías hecho… no me ayudarías a estudiar.-** dijo una rubia en tono levemente molesto saliendo de la biblioteca.

-**Yo… etto… es que yo**.- balbuceo con vergüenza, la verdad es que lo único que ella había querido tomar un poco de aire, lo necesitaba.

Bajo la cabeza, le había prometido a su amiga que la ayudaría y no había justificación para no hacerlo.

Levanto la mirada hacia los dos chicos observándolos de manera intercalada, Ino desvió la mirada siguiendo la dirección que la pelirrosa miraba con tanto interés, observo a los chicos por un momento y luego devolvió su mirada a Sakura, restándole importancia. Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer como estudiar para el examen de química que venía a la siguiente hora o si no reprobaría.

.

-**Ven Sakura… por favor**.- pidió en un tono de fingido y muy elevado tormento, la pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia ella y frunció delicadamente sus cejas rosadas al ver como sus ojos celestes la observaban como corderito.

Odiaba que Ino usara en ella sus "dotes de actriz", era verdaderamente injusto verla hacer eso, ya que no sabía si actuaba o no, aunque una parte de ella le decía que si lo hacía, no podía evitar que la hiciera sentir mal.

.

-**Yo… vamos**.- susurro, observo como en el rostro de su amiga se formaba una sonrisa, suspiro mientras la ojiceleste la agarro de la mano halándola levemente.

-**Adiós Sasuke-kun… Naruto**.- dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la biblioteca.

-**Adiós Sakura-chan**.-se despidió el rubio agitando la mano, hasta que la vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la biblioteca.

Volteo hacia su amigo pero este ya se encontraba a mitad de pasillo caminando.

-**Sasuke-teme… espera**.- el moreno lo ignoro.

Bufo irritado, todos eran tan molestos en especial Sakura

Odiaba que ella le mirara de esa forma, era una mezcla de dulzura e inocencia fingida

Todo en ella era una farsa, incluso el amor que decía le profesaba.

Sakura no era más que una de esas chicas superficiales, que vivían en un cuento de hadas y esperaban a un príncipe azul

Detestaba que se quisiera hacer la inocente actuando de esa forma, fingiendo en todo momento, aparentando que su amor por él era real cuando seguramente solo le interesaba su físico o su dinero.

Joder, odiaba que se hiciera la ingenua, que fuera tan hipócrita

Al menos las otras chicas que apenas tenían una neurona en la cabeza decían claramente sus intensiones, pero ella se escondía tras esa mascara de falsa de dulzura, que repudiaba

Es por eso que hasta cierto punto la despreciaba, porque era una hipócrita

Una de esas niñas mimadas que se encaprichaban con algo y buscaban cualquier forma para obtenerlo.

.

Siguió caminando frustrado, restándole importancia a lo que Naruto le decía.

-**Vamos Sasuke por favor… ¿sí?... hare cualquier cosa**.- pidió el rubio caminando tras Sasuke, este inmediatamente paro su andar al escucharle.

.

Dio media vuelta y lo observo fijamente.

-**¿Cualquier cosa?**- pregunto seriamente, Naruto asintió consecutivamente.

.

Sonrió, él le daría a Sakura una lección de vida que nunca olvidaría.

Su mundo rosa cambiaria y él se encargaría de eso porque odiaba la farsa que Sakura quería representar.

.

-**Si… si… en serio dattebayo**.- dijo Naruto eufórico.

-**¿Y que te parece una apuesta?-** preguntó el ojinegro, el rubio lo miro extrañado era raro que Sasuke pensara en algo como eso.

-**Una apuesta… bueno… yo creo que si**.- dijo indeciso, por alguna razón aquello no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-**Te apuesta a que no puedes enamorarla**.- mascullo Sasuke

**-¿De qué hablas?**- pregunto el ojiazul desconcertado

-**Te apuesto a que no puedes enamorar a Sakura**.- dijo seriamente, Naruto le observo incrédulo.

.

.

_¿Sasuke estaba hablando en serio?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Decision

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

_._

_**Juegos del destino**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Decisiones**__**"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**-¿Estás hablando en serio?-** pregunto dudoso observándolo fijamente, incrédulo por lo que había dicho, tal vez había oído mal.

-**Observe como la mirabas… Sakura te gusta ¿cierto**?-pregunto Sasuke seriamente, las mejillas de Naruto se tiñeron levemente y desvió la mirada hacia un lado al sentir un ligero y vergonzoso ardor en estas.

Sasuke le miro y rodó los ojos ante lo obvio, definitivamente Naruto gustaba de Sakura, sus reacciones lo indicaban.

.

-**Bueno… yo… bueno**.- balbuceo nervioso.

-**Quieres hacer tu fiesta en mi casa… ya sabes cuál es la condición**.- dijo con frialdad.

Naruto lo observo y repentinamente se puso serio, a él no le gustaba jugar con las personas

Sakura le gustaba y mucho, en realidad cuando la tenía cerca todo a su alrededor se volvía relevante, tenia una extraña sensación en el centro del estomago y sentía como toda palabra intelectual se enredaba en su lengua, haciéndole balbucear y decir incoherencias, solo Sakura le hacía sentirse así… aun así aquello no le agradaba.

.

-**Sasuke, te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo**.- dijo deseando por una parte poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.

El moreno metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le miro desinteresado, era obvio que sabía lo que hacía y es más, tenía una razón para hacerlo, pero, tal parecía que ese dobe no entraría en sus planes, pues, el muy idiota parecía ni siquiera entender el rato que le estaba proponiendo.

-**Naruto, las cosas son sencillas, aceptas o no… simplemente eso**.-dijo seriamente-. **Te daré hasta la salida del colegio para que tengas una respuesta… piénsalo muy bien… si te gusta Sakura esta es tu oportunidad para conquistarla**.- finalizo dándose media vuelta.

.

Naruto lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su parámetro visual al doblar en un pasillo, bajo la cabeza levemente perdiendo su mirada en el suelo y luego la subió observando el lugar por el cual Sasuke se había ido.

Llevo una mano a su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos dorados, suspiro y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se dispuso a caminar con la mirada en el suelo que pisaba.

.

Aun le parecía ilógico que Sasuke le propusiera eso sin ningún fundamento.

Tal vez solo lo hacía porque pensaba que él no aceptaría, quería creer que a eso se debía la estúpida proposición, pero, conocía a Sasuke y sabia que él no era del tipo que hacia esas cosas

El era directo como lo había sido al principio… pero, si era así

_¿Qué justificación tendría para pedirte algo así?_

No tenía sentido, llevo una mano a sus cabellos halando de ellos… nada tenía sentido.

.

.

.

.

.

**C**amino con un paso distraído por los pasillos hasta el área verde del colegio

Observo através de las puertas abiertas, los árboles, el césped y apresuro un poco el paso.

El aire limpio con ese aroma distintivo que traía consigo la naturaleza llego a sus fosas nasales y se permitió aspirarlo con placer, sintió como su cuerpo se relajo un poco… aquello era lo que necesitaba.

.

Al momento en que atravesó las puertas algunos rayos de sol iluminaron su piel bronceada, observo su alrededor con el mayor cuidado posible tratando de encontrar ese "algo" que en ese momento necesitaba, y lo vio.

La vio.

A ella.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en su rostro y se acerco a donde estaba.

Se encontraba sentada en el pasto, con las piernas dobladas de modo que la falda escolar no se levantara por el viento, apoyada en la corteza de un árbol, el cual le brindaba sombra.

.

Cuando se paro frente a ella, la chica levanto lentamente la mirada, sus orbes perla se centraron en los propios y supo que solo ella podía aliviar esa inquietud que le molestaba en ese momento… esta desapareció rápidamente.

-**Hola Hinata-chan**.- saludo con una sonrisa.

-**Naruto-kun… hola.-** le dijo suavemente, una tímida sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y aquello lo relajo de una manera sorprendente.

-**No te había visto desde que toco el timbre del receso**.- dijo sentándose a un lado de la peliazul.

-**Es que quería… leer**.- dijo mostrándole el pequeño libro.

Naruto se pego un suave golpe en la frente, era un despistado

_¿Cómo no se había fijado en el libro? _

Negó con la cabeza, cuando veía a Hinata siempre le pasaba lo mismo, algo pasaba por alto, le hacía sentirse estúpido.

.

Un silencio se extendió entre ello, algo cómodo, para nada cargado, ni, por el estilo.

-**Hinata-chan… tú… tú eres mi mejor amiga ¿cierto?-** pregunto con cohibición.

-**Así es**.- declaro ella con dulzura, cerró el libro y se acomodo en su lugar para tener mejor disponibilidad de ver al rubio en una posición más agradable.

-**Confió en ti y sé que me ayudaras**.- dijo mirándola fijamente, el semblante de la ojiperla cambio a uno de preocupación, algo le pasaba a Naruto.

-**¿Qué tienes Naruto-kun?-** pregunto con cierto deje de intranquilidad, el rubio desvió la mirada al suelo.

-**Es solo que…**- callo ladeando la cabeza al lado contrario del que estaba su amiga.

-**Naruto-kun confía en mí**.- dijo con suavidad, el ojiazul devolvió la mirada a ella y al observar la dulce sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

.

Callo un momento mientras la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía.

-**Yo confió en ti Hinata-chan pero… prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que yo te diré**.- suplico juntando sus manos.

-**Te lo prometo**.- dijo rápidamente, el rubio asintió e inspiro con fuerza para luego exhalar de la misma manera.

-**Está bien… Sasuke me propuso una apuesta.-** soltó con la mirada perdida en las pequeñas hojas del césped que se movían suavemente ante el delicado contacto del viento.

-**Sasuke-san**.- el rubio asintió-. **Me podrías decir de qué se trata**.- pidió con delicadeza y cuidado.

Naruto levanto la mirada hacia ella y la retuvo en sus ojos… por más tiempo del pensado

Hinata sostuvo su mirada con dificultad evitando con todo su ser que sus fuerzas flaquearan, inclino un poco la cabeza haciendo que su cabello liso y sedoso cubriera sus mejillas, al sentir el intenso ardor en estas.

.

-**Enamorar a alguien**.- susurro el rubio, saliendo de una especie de trance, desvió la mirada a un punto indefinido.

**-¿Cómo?... y tu aceptaste**.- pregunto tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y la sensación en su pecho.

-**Aun no… pero… no se**.- dijo indeciso.

-**Naruto-kun tú… tú no eres así… tu no jugarías con una persona**.- declaro seriamente, el rubio cerró los ojos por un momento.

-**Lo sé… lo sé… maldición… pero es que, esto empezó con mi fiesta, yo le pedí a Sasuke que me prestara su casa... por una noche para hacerla ahí y al principio me dijo que no pero luego… no se luego me propuso esta absurda apuesta**.- soltó frunciendo el ceño con levedad.

-**Yo no conozco muy a fondo a Sasuke-san pero… el no es una persona que… que haga este tipo de cosas**.- dijo con seguridad, era cierto lo que decía, pero, a pesar de todo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo que le decía Naruto era extraño… no, era más que eso, no podía decirlo con exactitud.

-**Tienes razón, el teme no es así… como ya te dije, fue de repente… ella paso, nos saludo y… pues luego Sasuke me lo dijo… pero es extraño, nada tiene sentido**.- dijo Naruto confundido presionando levemente su cabeza con ambas manos.

-**Y… y ¿Quién es ella?-** pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, observo como Naruto fruncía el ceño con levedad y abría y cerraba la boca, dudativo en decirlo.

-**Es Sakura-chan**.- dijo por fin en un susurro.

-**Aaa …Sakura- chan**.- susurro desviando la mirada.

-**Yo no quiero lastimarla es solo que…- **pauso y cerró los ojos.

-**Estas considerando aceptar la apuesta**.- afirmo en un tono aislado, con la mirada pérdida al frente.

-**No lo sé**.- bajo la cabeza.

-**Lo estás haciendo Naruto-kun… estas pensando en aceptar**.- dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa llena de un sentimiento contrario al que esta demostraba… tristeza, dolor… sufrimiento.

-**Hinata-chan**.- dijo sorprendido levantando la mirada hacia ella.

-**Estas anteponiendo la apuesta como una excusa ante ti mismo para acercarte a ella y tratar de enamorarla**.- dijo con seguridad cerrando los ojos, apretó los puños enterrando sus uñas en sus blanquecinas palmas. Inspiro con fuerza y abrió lentamente sus orbes, centrando sus perlas en ningún lugar especifico.

-**Esto no está bien… no lo está**.- dijo observándola, negó con la cabeza repetidas veces tratando de convencerse de ello.

-**No… no lo está**.- afirmo-. **Pero… así es el amor… tú la amas… y quieres que ella lo haga, eso… eso no es malo, tu solo quieres un amor correspondió, porque duele que no sea así.**- dijo con un atisbo de tristeza el cual no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

.

Naruto la observo fijamente y al notar la carencia del brillo en sus orbes lo supo.

-**Hinata-chan tu… estas enamorada**.- dijo en una afirmación, sorprendido.

-**Si**.- susurro desviando la mirada hacia él.

**-¿De quién?-** pregunto rápidamente.

-**Eso no importa… porque el ama a otra persona**.- el rubio abrió la boca pero la cerro nuevamente callando

Sintió un nudo en su estomago y atribuyo ello, a la sensación de tristeza que él sentía al pensar que su mejor amiga sufriera por alguien que definitivamente no la merecía, ese tipo era un tonto… un tonto

**.**

**-Escúchame Naruto-kun, si aceptas, no lo hagas por la apuesta… no lo hagas por la fiesta… hazlo porque lo quieres, haz lo que te dice el corazón.**- susurro suavemente con una sonrisa observándolo fijamente, el rubio la miro y sonrió.

-**Gracias Hinata-chan… eres la mejor… te quiero**.- dijo acercándose a ella, la rodeo con sus brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el propio con fuerza sintiendo la calidez del mismo, calidez que Hinata siempre le brindaba.

.

La ojiperla paso suavemente sus manos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo por un momento temblando por su contacto, luego puso sus pequeñas manos en los anchos hombros de el y lo alejo con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-**Me tengo que ir**.- dijo rápidamente, se levanto de manera atropellada del pasto y agarro el libro, lo presiono contra su pecho con fuerza y se encamino apresuradamente sin dirigirle una tan sola mirada a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**M**ordió su labio inferior con ardor y unas gotas cristalinas rodaron por sus mejillas en un camino a su barbilla, donde cayó una por una al suelo.

Camino por los pasillos rápidamente con la cabeza gacha.

-_Yo no te quiero…_

-_Yo no te quiero… yo no…_

-**Yo te amo**.- susurro en un sollozo

.

.

.

.

**.**

**L**a observo hasta perderla de vista y detuvo su mirada en las puertas por las que ella desapareció

_¿Por qué Hinata se abra ido así?_

Negó con la cabeza, como antes lo había dicho, cuando se trataba de Hinata las cosas nunca salían como deberían, siempre era un tonto, si a Hinata le pasaba algo ella se lo diría, por algo era su amigo… equivocación, mejor amigo… y ella si le diría lo que le sucedía ¿cierto?

Claro que lo haría.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, Hinata le había ayudado a tomar su decisión y estaba seguro que era la correcta. Se levanto rápidamente, debía buscar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Trato

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

.

.

* * *

_._

_**Juegos del destino**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Trato**__**"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**B**ajo lentamente los últimos escalones y doblo por un pasillo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, un paso desinteresado y el rostro serio e imperturbable no permitió que su alrededor le afectara.

Las continuas miradas y las sugerentes insinuaciones de las féminas las pasó por alto mientras dejaba a su paso a las chicas suspirando su nombre, literalmente.

.

Una sonrisa inevitablemente se formo en sus labios, cargada de arrogancia y autosuficiencia y es como en ese momento se sentía.

No sabia exactamente de donde había salido la idea de la apuesta, es mas, aquello siempre le pareció muy bajo cuando salía de labios de _otro _y es que, jugar con las personas era algo que ni a el mismo le gustaba, pero las palabras salieron por si solas y si se arrepintió… lo admitía, por un momento se arrepintió verdaderamente cuando se puso a meditar, pero tan rápido como vino la culpa de la misma manera se fue.

Cuando subió a la azotea del colegio, ese lugar era el que mas le gustaba debido a la tranquilidad que le brindaba, se puso a pensar y analizar lo que le propuso a Naruto y toda duda desapareció, es mas, deseaba que aceptara.

.

Se había planteado diferentes punto de vista de la situación, el de Sakura, el de Naruto y el suyo por supuesto, y aunque no quisiera hacer algo tan bajo y ruin, ya que el no se consideraba una persona mala, solo bastaba recordar las estupidas sonrisas, las falsas miradas de inocencia, ternura y amor… solo bastaba el recordar la farsa que Sakura era, para que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Lo pensó bien, lo pensó muy bien e incluso había formado un plan, por llamarlo así, que haría sin errores, no habría vuelta atrás y el no estaba dispuesto a darla.

Decidido a todo se había propuesto a darle a Sakura una lección que no olvidaría.

El también podía jugar con las personas y eso seria algo que ella tendría _muy _presente.

.

Si el dobe aceptaba y por alguna razón sabia que lo haría, esperaría pacientemente a que ella se enamorara de Naruto, considerando todo había llegado a la conclusión de que eso, seria algo que se daría rápidamente.

Naruto era una persona que se daba a querer y estaba seguro que Sakura se enamoraría de el, y cuando eso sucediera, el mismo le diría que todo se trato de una apuesta que había hecho con Naruto.

Se lo diría en la propia cara del mismo para que no hubiera dudas.

_Las mentiras no eran buenas _y Sakura aprendería que su _juego_… _**lo podían jugar dos**_.

Sonrío, estaba seguro que el ganador de todo seria el.

.

Doblo a su derecha esquivando fácilmente a los alumnos que se encontraban en los pasillos, aquello siempre pasaba a la hora del receso, todos andaban de aquí para allá algo que lo fastidiaba profundamente.

El ruido era sofocante, y es por eso prefería alejarse, siempre en los recesos después de una merienda se iba sin dar una explicación.

Cruzando aquel camino que sabia de memoria llegaba a la azotea del colegio, en aquel lugar todo era silencio y paz, nadie iba ahí además de el, en esos momentos todo su alrededor desaparecía, los problemas se iban… se esfumaban.

Lo único que importaba era la calma que le rodeaba, el viento que chocaba contra su rostro.

Era una sensación reconfortante.

.

Cruzo el umbral de la puerta de su aula, el salón estaba vacío, aun faltaban algunos minutos para que el timbre sonara dando por finalizada la hora del descanso.

Camino hacia su asiento y se sentó en este, apoyo sus codos en la superficie de plana del pupitre y junto sus manos entrelazando sus dedos.

Apoyo su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos y cerro los ojos.

Escuchaba claramente los sonidos afuera del salón, los pasos de los alumnos, el ruido que hacían algunos casilleros al ser cerrados o abiertos, los murmullos de las conversaciones que algunos chicos sostenían, pero su sentido de la audición se centro en unos pasos insistentes que se acercaban.

La puerta del salón se abrió.

.

Todo sonido se detuvo al igual que la persona que había entrado, a un solo metro de donde el se encontraba estaba.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para observar quien era aquella persona y sus orbes se toparon con unos azules.

.

El rubio tenia el ceño levemente fruncido, la quijada tensa, los músculos de sus hombros visiblemente tiesos y entre sus dedos jugaba con algo que parecía ser una moneda…

Naruto estaba nervioso.

.

Devolvió su mirada a los ojos de su amigo y ambos sostuvieron la mirada del otro retadoramente.

La expresión en su rostro no cambio ni por un segundo.

Los sonidos que antes habían hecho eco en sus oídos ahora no existían.

Ninguno decía nada y el no pensaba quebrar el silencio, lo único que esperaba era una respuesta y estaba seguro que Naruto ya la tenia.

.

.

.

Podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón… cada golpeteo contra su pecho.

Su respiración se había tornado repentinamente forzada y sentía un peso inusual en los hombros.

Apretaba los dientes pues sentía una maldita comezón en el inicio de su garganta, eso, sin contar la pequeña moneda que se deslizaba con facilidad entre sus dedos, joder… ni siquiera sabia de donde demonios la había sacado.

.

Su mirada no se despego ni por un momento de los ojos negros de Sasuke.

Cuando iba camino hacia el salón en busca de su amigo, el cual siempre estaba ahí antes de que el timbre sonara, sabia exactamente las palabras que saldrían de sus labios

Eran tan simples que le parecía ilógico el no poder pronunciarla, todo era tan complejo, con solo decir un "_acepto_" lo demás se írrita al infierno y el trato estaría cerrado.

Pero las palabras se habían trabado en su garganta y sentía que si abría la boca nada bueno saldría de esta

_¿Qué demonios pasaba con el? _

Aquello era tan estupido.

Abrió lentamente los labios dispuesto a terminar con toda esa idiotez, pero estos se cerraron nuevamente atraídos como imanes uno por el otro.

Apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar y trago saliva con dificultad, respiro profundamente una y otra vez tratando de eliminar esa presión que iniciaba en el centro de su estomago, cruzaba su pecho y en ese momento subía por su garganta

Aquello era algo así como una voz interna, es como si algo dentro de el le dijera que lo que pensaba hacer estaba mal y era eso exactamente lo que no comprendía

Porque el no haría nada _malo_, _**nunca **_lo haría y aun menos a Sakura

A ella jamás le haría daño

Entonces _¿qué era eso? _

_¿Acaso la decisión que tomaba era errónea?_

No, no podía serla

Recordó claramente las palabras de Hinata.

.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

* * *

.

.

_**-Escúchame Naruto-kun, si aceptas, no lo hagas por la apuesta… no lo hagas por la fiesta… hazlo porque lo quieres, haz lo que te dice el corazón.**__- susurro suavemente con una sonrisa observándolo fijamente._

.

.

* * *

_***End flashback***_

* * *

.

.

Lo que antes sintió le asfixiaba desapareció

Hinata era un tranquilizante para el

Sus palabras siempre eran las exactas

Ella era la mejor amiga que alguna vez pudo siquiera imaginar tener.

_._

"_Lo que dice le corazón."_

_._

_S_u corazón decía que aceptar la apuesta era lo correcto, la atracción que sentía por Sakura era indudable, la bonita sensación que experimentaba cuando la tenia cerca era algo muy especial

Había desarrollado un cariño por la pelirrosa

Uno que siente un hombre por una mujer

No la quería como su hermana o como su amiga… la quería como _algo mas_.

.

Asintió con la cabeza mostrando firmeza para si mismo, esta vez la decisión estaba tomada.

-**Acepto**.- se limito a decir con seriedad poco usual en el, pero que requería el tema.

-**Hmp**.- expreso el moreno mirándolo fijamente.

-**Acepto el trato**.- dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro dejando ver su perfecta dentadura blanca.

-**Perfecto**.- exclamo Sasuke satisfecho con una sonrisa de lado dibujada en la comisura de sus labios

La primera parte esta completa, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo

Observo a su rubio amigo, este tenia las manos tras su nuca con una sonrisa tonta en los labios típico de el

Sintió una profunda pena por Naruto en ese momento, pero el ahora era parte del plan

El _**trato **_estaba cerrado

Sonrío en sus adentros todo iba a la _**perfección.**_

.

.

_Solo te pido que cuando ames a una mujer nunca le hagas daño, pues no hay dolor mas intenso que la traición de un amor y la sensación de vacío que deja ese dolor._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**.**_

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. El inicio

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Ninguna)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización._

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Juegos del destino***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_***Capitulo 5***_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**El inicio**__**"**_

* * *

_**.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e sentía físicamente mal… bastante mal, tenia un horrible retorcijón en el centro del estomago, algo que no lo dejaba quedarse quieto y en paz.

Las manos le temblaban y estaban frías, y por más que intentara evitarlo no podía dejar de mirar la puerta esperando que Sakura entrara por ella.

.

Hacia no mas de cinco minutos el timbre que anunciaba el final del segundo receso había sonado y por consecuente los alumnos, sus compañeros, habían empezado a entrar al salón, pero entre ninguno de ellos estaba la pelirrosa, y la ansiedad, y el nerviosismo que tenia en ese momento lo estaban sacando verdaderamente de quicio.

Suspiro bajando la mirada, debía tranquilizarse, lo sabía, no podía mostrarse así, aquello seria demasiado obvio.

.

Dirigio nuevamente su mirada a la puerta y sus facciones se suavizaron por un momento al observar una cabellera azulada, con extraños reflejos morados, larga y lisa.

.

Miro fijamente a la chica y una sonrisa inconscientemente se formo en sus labios, pero al segundo esta misma se fue borrando de su rostro mientras su entrecejo se fruncía de manera inevitable al mirar a un joven de pelo café y rasgos perrunos acompañar a su amiga.

Su ceño se arrugo aun mas haciendo que sus cejas casi se juntaran.

Hinata parecía realmente cómoda y confiada hablando con el Inuzuka y eso nunca ocurría… _nunca_.

.

En más de una ocasión le había dicho a Hinata que debía ser mas desinhibida con las personas… que debía desenvolverse mejor, pues ella era demasiado tímida como para establecer amistades, y ahora que por fin una oportunidad se le presentaba no podía dejar de sentirse molesto.

Bajo la cabeza mientras apretaba levemente los puños.

**¿Que **demonios le pasaba?

No tenía sentido lo que sentía, definitivamente no tenia ningún sentido lógico.

Él debería sentirse bien por Hinata, como un buen amigo, y en lugar de eso lo único que quería era presentarse ante ellos e interrumpir su sobre amena conversación.

.

Suspiro, no podía hacer eso, si bien siempre había sido calificado como un imprudente que actuaba antes de pensar, él no podía hacer algo así tratándose de Hinata, no de ella.

Respiro con profundidad hasta llenar totalmente sus pulmones y sostuvo el aire por un momento, mientras intentaba despejar su mente, luego cuando lo logro, soltó lentamente todo provocando un pequeño y casi inexistente silbido.

Fijo la mirada en Hinata, quien caminaba con el chico perro tras ella hacia el asiento que le correspondía al extremo contrario del aula en el que él estaba y observo como se sentaba, y a su lado lo hacia Kiba.

Dejo de verlos, prefiriendo no pensar en estupideces y recorrió con la mirada el salón hasta que se topo con una única y exótica melena rosa.

.

Frunció un poco el ceño extrañado.

Había pasado totalmente por alto la presencia de Sakura.

No la había visto entrar al aula.

.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a eso y dirigio por ultima vez y casi por inercia, su mirada a Hinata, luego de un breve momento observando como ella reía bastante animada por algo que el Inuzuka le contaba, decidió por fin olvidar el tema y centrarse en su objetivo, así que ignorando la molestia que nuevamente le empezaba a embargar como una fastidiosa espina, devolvió la mirada a la Haruno y suspiro mientras sonreía.

.

No tenía un plan fijo de cómo llegar a conquistarla, pero él tenía la certeza de que las cosas se darían a su favor.

Sakura era para él, siempre lo había sentido y es por eso que pondría de su parte para que aquello se hiciera realidad.

La apuesta había sido el inicio.

_Casualidad?, _lo dudaba, era simplemente que todo debía ser así.

Aceptar fue el primer paso.

Sakura se enamoraría de él, lo haría y todo estaría bien… _todo _estaría bien.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro mientras guardaba el libro de química en su bolso.

Las clases acababan de terminar y ese hecho nunca le había puesta tan contenta.

Extrañamente ese día lo había sentido mas largo de lo normal haciendo que solo deseara ir a casa.

.

Se dirigio a la salida del salón pero un llamado la detuvo.

**-Sakura-chan**.- dijo Naruto acercandose a donde estaba, la pelirrosa volteo hacia él y lo observo hasta que se detuvo frente a ella.

**-¿Que pasa Naruto?**.- le pregunto observando la deslumbrante sonrisa que el rubio tenia plasmada en el rostro, el chico de un momento a otro bajo la mirada apenado haciendo que Sakura se extrañara por su repentino cambio de actitud.

**-Sakura-chan… bueno, es que quería ir a la casa de Sasuke, pero el teme ya se fue por lo que quería saber si te molestaría que me fuera contigo, ya que tu casa queda a unas cuadras de la de él**.- le explico mirándola fijamente, admitía que estaba temeroso por un posible rechazo, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y los nervios en ese momento lo estaban matando por dentro.

**-No por supuesto que no**.- respondió ella con una sonrisa, Naruto sintió un enorme alivio en su interior e inevitablemente también sonrio.

**-Entonces vámonos**.- le dijo con entusiasmo caminando hacia la puerta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**asuke se encontraba totalmente serio mirando fijamente a la chica frente a él.

Karin era una joven atractiva pero sus defectos opacaban cualquier virtud que pudiera tener.

Cuando estaba frente a él no dudaba un segundo en intentar conseguir su atención de maneras poco ortodoxas y dignas, subiéndose con descaro la falda o mostrándole sin vergüenza el escote y aunque para un chico de su edad aquello fuera bastante tentador, para Sasuke no era mas que un patético e inútil intento de llamar la atención.

.

Aparto a la chica de su camino agarrandole de un brazo con toda la suavidad que pudo encontrar en su ser y luego se propuso a seguir su camino.

Karin le había interceptado de repente hablándole de cosas sin sentido haciendo que se irritara con su sola presencia.

**-Espera Sasuke**.- dijo la pelirroja siguiéndole, el moreno se detuvo inmediatamente y se volteo hacia ella tenso.

**-No me interesan tus platicas de estética o cirugía plástica, no deseo escucharte, haces que me duela la cabeza, tus insinuaciones no me causan mas que pena y lo único que puedo querer de ti es que quites de mi camino**.- le dijo duramente con extrema frialdad.

Karin abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces y luego frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, lo observo furibunda antes de dar media vuelta e irse con la barbilla levantada.

Y Sasuke suspiro y luego se encogió de hombros antes de retomar su camino, aquello ya era algo normal hasta volverse tedioso.

No recordaba exactamente la cantidad veces que le había dicho a Karin esas mismas palabras buscando que se alejara de él, pero nunca surtían el efecto que quería pues al día siguiente todo volvía a iniciar.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**akura rió suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos.

Desde que habían salido del colegio no había hecho otra cosa más que reír y reír ante cualquier ocurrencia de Naruto.

**-Hubieras visto Sakura-chan… fue una de las peores vergüenzas de mi vida**.- dijo el rubio rojo como un tomate y Sakura rió nuevamente.

**-Ya… ya no m-as… aay me due-le el estomago**.- murmuro sobándose el lugar mencionado mientras pasaba su mano libre por su mejilla caliente, respiro profundamente intentando tranquilizarse y cuando lo logro observo a Naruto sonriente.

**-Esta bien**.- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo también y Sakura pareció perderse en el.

Naruto tenia una muy hermosa sonrisa que hacia que su atractivo resaltara aun mas.

.

Bajo la mirada y río levemente.

**-¿Que pasa?**- le pregunto él extrañado.

**-Nada… no me hagas caso**.- susurro risueña.

**-Te burlas de mi ¿cierto?… no te hubiera contado nada.- **le dijo el rubio con falsa ofensa, Sakura dirigio su mirada a el de inmediato y negó consecutivamente con la cabeza.

**-Por supuesto que jamás me burlaría de ti**.- dijo ella frunciendo ligeramente las cejas en un tono suave y Naruto la observo y sonrio de lado.

**-Lo se.- **le contesto con sinceridad para luego desviar la mirada hacia enfrente, ambos siguieron caminando unos pasos mas hasta que se detuvieron, frente a una bonita casa de dos plantas.

.

Sakura se paro frente a Naruto y lo observo.

**-Me ha alegrado que viniéramos juntos, me gusta tu compañía**.- le dijo con honestidad, Naruto sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y sonrio abiertamente.

**-A mi también… deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido**.- sugirió efusivo, la Haruno rió suavemente.

**-Me encantaría**.- respondió ella.

**-Entonces… ¿que tal si te invito a un helado?**.- le dijo amigablemente, aunque sus intenciones con ello no fueran las mismas, la pelirrosa pareció meditarlo por un momento y luego sonrio mientras asentía.

**-Claro… mañana estaría bien**.- contesto, Naruto en ese momento no pudo esconder su emoción y una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras agarraba las manos de Sakura.

**-Perfecto Sakura-chan**.- le dijo alegremente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le soltó las manos antes de dar media vuelta-. **Nos vemos mañana**.- murmuro para luego empezar a caminar.

Sakura lo observo por un rato mas mientras llevaba una mano al lugar en que Naruto le había besado, un pequeño rubor se instalo en sus mejillas.

Si bien naruto era su amigo tampoco es que fuera alguien íntimo a ella, en realidad era la primera vez en que estaban solos y es por eso que se había extrañado de la familiaridad y la confianza con la que le hablaba o del beso que le había dado.

Sonrio levemente mientras caminaba hacia su casa, no es que le molestara que el fuera de esa manera, porque no lo hacia, es mas, le gustaba su modo de ser tan efusivo y alegre, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse un tanto extraña.

Aunque se dijo que talvez no debía tomarle tanta importancia, pues era la manera de ser de Naruto, no es que ella fuera una persona especial para él.

Sonrió tras ese pensamiento y se adentro a su casa.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**n cuanto Sasuke abrió la puerta de su hogar supo que su día posiblemente mejoraría, por que ver la enorme sonrisa de Naruto era una confirmación de que algo había salido bien.

**-Hola teme**.- dijo el rubio adentrándose al lugar sin ser invitado.

**-Si adelante ponte cómodo**.- murmuro Sasuke con sarcasmo antes de cerrar la puerta y seguirle.

.

Naruto tranquilamente se sentó en un sofá y luego dirigio su mirada al moreno el cual se había recostado en el mueble de dos con la mirada fija en la televisión.

**-Mañana saldré con Sakura-chan.- **dijo con entusiasmo ganándose inmediatamente la atención de Sasuke, el moreno se acomodo en el mueble para verle mejor y sonrió de costado.

**-¿A si?… pues si que eres rápido dobe**.- murmuro tranquilamente.

**-La verdad es que no fue difícil, venia hace un momento con ella y la pase dejando por su casa**.- mascullo sonriendo.

-**Hmp**.- expreso Sasuke.

**-Presiento que… las cosas se daran a mi favor… talvez no sea tan difícil lograr mi objetivo**.- dijo mas para si mismo, Sasuke alzo una ceja.

**-¿Porque lo dices?… ¿tan seguro estas de ti mismo?**.- le pregunto con cierta burla, Naruto lo observo tranquilamente y luego sonrió.

**-Sakura-chan me dijo que le gustaba mi compañía**.- susurro quedadamente y Sasuke lo miro por un momento meditando sus palabras, y despues dirigio su mirada al televisor.

.

Talvez las cosas se darían mas rápido de lo que él imagino y no es que eso le molestara, no, es mas, eso le seria mas beneficioso a él que a cualquiera.

Sonrio, su plan funcionaba a la perfección y el final seria glorioso.

.

Porque la decepción que sentiría Sakura seria tan grande que jamás volvería a sonreír con naturalidad, de eso se encargaría él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_***Fin del capitulo***_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
